


Two dudes, chilling in cold well, not five feet apart and they're aren't gay!

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Season/Series 05, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!!!Just something I wrote whilst watching the entirety of izombie and talking to another fan about it.This is a scene that could've happened after Blaine and Don E ended up in that well.Kind of wished they'd shown what occured to the two knuckleheads. Did they go full Romero? I guess we'll never know.So have this...enjoy...
Relationships: Don E./Darcy
Kudos: 4





	Two dudes, chilling in cold well, not five feet apart and they're aren't gay!

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 OF iZombie, Don't read if you haven't already seen it!
> 
> At some point will be written in a less script format.

Don E: God damn it man, move over my legs are killing me.

Blaine: Killing you? Don E we are stuck in a well, probably for the rest of eternity,which is a horrific thing to look forward to, considering that it'll be with you I'll be spending it with...

Don E: ugh.

Blaine: Not finished Don.

Don E: *rolls eyes in the darkness of the well*

Blaine: As I was saying, spending a long ass time in a disgusting shitty mouldy old well with you, disappointing concept to accept but there you go. Shame we're not stuck in one of my many penthouses, would've been more comfortable, leg room to boot and less...water. let's hope someone finds us.

Don E: I doubt it.

Blaine: O ye of little faith?

Don E: You murdered my girl Blaine! Darcy? Remember her? You smothered her with a pillow! 

Blaine: How did you?

Don E: Your Ex girlfriend's first vision.

Blaine: Ah. So pushing me in was?

Don E: Revenge.

Blaine: And what part of this amazing revenge plan of yours included throwing yourself in after me. Awwh were you missing me already? I'm so touched.

Don E: No! Liv shot at me and I lost my balance.

*The echo of Blaine's laughter reverberates arounds the curved structures of the well.*

Don E: ITS NOT FUNNY! *Smacks at Blaine*

Blaine: I assure you my friend that it is.

Don E: If only my gun worked, I'd finish you off.

Blaine: A water logged gun is no use at all, but considering all that if you could you'd be on your own.

Don E: I'd be better off without you.

Blaine: Same, but I appreciate the company. I'd make a toast but the only liquid close to hand is stagnant water. Buuut it's better than nothing so... *clears throat* to spending the rest of eternity or until we get rescued in an ugly well at the bottom of my dad's garden. Cheers?

Don E: *groans in annoyance, stares at Blaine in darkness, shakes his head in disgust, leans his head against the wall on his side and loudly sighs* Uh, fiiiinnne! Cheers, I guess.

*Blaine smirks, lifts his arm out of the water till it's pointing to the stars and flings it back down with such force that it sprays Don E in the face*

Don E: Urgh! What the fuck man!

Blaine: We don't have any champagne glasses or champagne for that matter so this is me improvising.

Don E: *splashes him back, several times*

Blaine: *sighs* this is going to be so fun.


End file.
